infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Asus RT-N10+
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Asus / RT-N10+ __TOC__ NOTE: This divice is WIP Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = ? CPU Type = Ralink RT3050F MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = ? Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = SPANSION S29GL032N Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = 3801088 bytes RAM Size = 128MB RAM Chip = AOTOM A128168L-6TE nvram Size = ? Switch = Ralink RT3050F (SoC) Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100M-WAN 4-10/100M-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/0.5A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = Support started 15459 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = Japan Market only? Radio Wireless Radio = Ralink RT3050F (SoC) WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = 1 x 3dbi external fixed antenna Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4~2.4835GHz 802.11n Draft 2.0 = up to 150Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest * ASUS RT-N10+ Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Files Asus-RT-N10PLUS Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts Four Pins J2 is for the serial port communication. PIN 1 = VCC (3.3 V) PIN 2 = GND PIN 3 = TX PIN 4 = RX Also set Baud rate to 57600 instead of recommended 115200 for the communication to work Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Asus Category: Fix Me! Category:Ralink Category:RT3050F Category:IEEE 802.11b/g/n